


Is You

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly





	Is You

**Notes:**  This was written for ahsimwithsak, as a holiday giftfic for my most favorite Trowa! Many, many thanks to tinadoodle, makodreamafar, and fangirlwithak, insideitspages, and meirannataku my lovely and wonderful betas.

**Warnings** : Smut! Yaoi! Fluff! BDSM!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

"Duo...is this really necessary?" Heero gave his lover a slight pout. His cheeks were flushed, body drawn tight upwards by the red and green rope. There were bows on fastened to the clamps on his nipples, a bright festive ribbon tied around the base of his erect cock, and a plug with a lightbulb on it in his ass. Duo was the only person who could ever have talked him in to his.

Duo rolled his eyes, tying off the rope. Heero looked delicious, his wrists tied to a spreader bar, toes just barely touching the floor. He was plugged, ringed, and ready, standing in the middle of the living room. Duo felt a surge of pride. Heero was his. It had taken weeks and months, but now, the slim leather collar resting around the blue-eyed pilot's neck bore his name.

"Yes," he moved, standing in front of his suspended lover, eying him hungrily. "We want him to know we're serious. And to act without thinking about it, for once." Heero's flush deepened, the color spreading down his throat and chest. He was bait. He knew it, and loved it. They'd been talking about inviting Trowa for months. And tonight, they were finally making their move. "Because it's Christmas," Duo had said. Heero licked his lips.

"How long," he whispered, cock erect and arching against his stomach. He wanted Trowa, too. Heero was surprised by how much he wanted both of them, their hands, and mouths, hard cocks and sharp teeth. He shuddered, meeting Duo's smirk.

"Slut," Duo teased, the braid being undone by slow, lazy fingers. Heero loved that endearment, hips bucking shallowly at the word and the heavy affection that coated it. Duo was his as much as he was Duo's, the "H" carved in to his hip a testament to mutual ownership. Duo smirked wider, stepping forward and pressing their lips together.

It was a brief kiss, Duo stepping back, eyes fixed on Heero's body. The bound man whined, then pouted slightly. It was an unfamiliar expression. Duo sighed, running a hand down Heero's chest.

"Love. You agreed to do this? Do you want to change your mind?" He ran his hand over the rope. Heero gnawed on the corner of his mouth, then shook his head.

"No. I trust you," He said, quiet and intent. They exchanged a look, Duo's face soft, matching the wonder in Heero's eyes. It never stopped surprising him, the amount of faith and trust he had in him. The sound of a key in the lock broke the moment. Duo turned, grinning, and waiting. Heero took a deep breath, flushing as Trowa opened the door, then froze.

Slowly, Trowa shut the door, mouth hanging open briefly. Duo's grin slid in to a smirk. Trowa's eyes were openly hungry, trailing over the pair in the middle of the room. It was the fleeting shadow of an expression. Then he swallowed, face going blank.

"Why are you naked in my living room?" Trowa's voice was lower than usual. His eyes lingered on the curve of Heero's hip, the flat plane of Duo's stomach. Heero watched as the predator in his lover took over, Duo slinking forward, drawing Trowa's attention. Trowa's eyes widened, running down Duo's unbound hair. Leaning in, he took Trowa's bag, setting it on the table. Trowa swallowed as Duo began unbuttoning his shirt, fingers brushing his skin, green eyes glued to Heero's thighs.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Duo whispered, breath hot against his ear as he pushed the shirt over Trowa's shoulders. The banged pilot nodded, throat dry. He was sure he was dreaming. And then Duo's hands were on his pants, undoing the button, and Trowa looked down in to sultry violet eyes.

"Wanna join us?" Duo pushed Trowa's pants down, kneeling, mouthing over his thighs. From his bound position in the center of the room, Heero whimpered, watching. His lover was hot, and Heero knew it, recognized the skillful manipulation. He'd been on the other side, once.

Trowa was frozen, one hand resting in Duo's hair. Duos mouth was on his thigh, eyes looking up at him, cock swollen and hard. Trowa's own cock ached, his hand clenching in Duo's hair. The hot mouth on his thigh was distracting. He nods slowly. He did want them, both of them, and meeting Heero's hazy eyes over Duo's head, he decides, finally.

"Yes," he breathed, hand tightening in Duo's hair. Duo stood, slowly, body moving along Trowa's. Heero felt himself relax, watching as Duo's arms slid around Trowa's neck. He'd been afraid—but Trowa had said yes, and he could see one of Trowa's hands drifted down Duo's back, cupping his ass as they kissed.

Duo pulled away, panting, his eyes dark and hot. Taking Trowa's hand, he lead him towards the bound, waiting figure. The braided man smirked at the open, hungry expression on Heero's face. Letting go of Trowa's hand, Duo cupped his lover's cheek, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss him slowly, tongue moving against each other. Trowa watched, biting his lips as Heero kissed back, hips bucking slightly. Duo slid behind Heero, hands stroking up his chest and tugging his nipple clamps. Heero moaned, the sound a sharp surprise in Trowa's ears. He found himself moving forward, covering that open mouth with his own. He had one hand on Heero's hip, the other tangling in Duo's hair, and Trowa moaned, the sound swallowed.

He'd thought about this before. About how they would look, together, Duo's hair down, Heero's body glistening with sweat. Trowa pressed tight against the body in front of him, moaning in to Heero's mouth as Duo's hand ghosted down his back. They wanted him. They—Duo-had joked about it before, but now, with Duo's hands running teasing fingers down his crack, and Heero's cock hard and hot and heavy against his stomach, Trowa believed them.

All three of them panted, Duo's mouth moving over Heero's bare shoulder. Trowa's forehead was against Heero's, their tongues playing against each others' lips. Duo's hands trailed over Heero's skin as he moved, stepping in front of him and reaching for Trowa's hand.

"He's ready, Trowa. And he's been very good," Duo's voice was low and sultry, teasing. He tugged at Trowa. "He really wants your cock."

Trowa and Heero both flushed at Duo's words. Trowa paused as he stepped behind Heero, lips quirking. Trowa looked up, catching Duo's eye, and the brunette grinned.

"He's your Christmas present," Duo smirked, nipping at Heero's lower lip. They both turned, looking hungrily at Trowa, their cheeks pressed together.

"We're a packaged deal," Heero's voice was low and intense, rough with need and want. Trowa moaned, pressing against him and easing the plug out of him. Duo sucked down Heero's chest, tongue caressing familiar skin, teasing it. Thrusting two fingers in to the warm body in front of him, Trowa moaned, mouth locked on the crook of Heero's neck. The blue-eyed pilot was whimpering, moaning and bucking against the fingers, the hot wet mouths.

"Fuck," Trowa breathed, panting, pushing slowly into Heero, hands tight on his hips. Duo looked up, mouth opened, moaning and running his mouth over his bound cock. Letting his head fall back on to Trowa's shoulder, Heero let out a soft cry, arching his back. And then Trowa was moving, cock thrusting hard into him and picking up speed, Duo's mouth hot around his cock. He writhed, hands clenched, crying out and moaning. Trowa's teeth were in Heero's neck, his hand in Duo's hair, hips moving harder and faster. Duo's mouth was bobbing, tongue stroking the hard, hot cock in his mouth, fingers stroking over Trowa's thighs, teasing over his crack, drawing out low moans.

Trowa came hard, crying out, face pressed hard against Heero's neck. Duo sucked, hard, then stood, panting and leaning in to kiss his lover, stroking his sides while he moaned, then whimpered. Trowa panted against his neck, sucking and licking at the red marks covering Heero's skin. He met Duo's eyes over his shoulder, then leaned in, kissing the violet eyed pilot, then slowly sliding out. Heero whined, hips bucking, then moaned as Trowa went down on his knees in front of him.

"Can I finish him?" Trowa asked, tongue sliding over Heero's thigh. Duo chuckled huskily, stroking a hand through his hair.

"He's your present, Tro...do what you want," Duo was moving, thrusting slowly into Heero, twisting his hips and sliding a hand up to tease his nipples. Heero whimpered, body writhing against Duo's cock, Trowa's mouth. The fingers, on his nipples tightened, Duo fucking him hard and fast. Trowa's mouth was on his cock, now, that tongue dipping into the slit, rubbing it. Reaching up, Trowa undid the ring, and Heero shouted, body arching and tensing, tightening around Duo's cock as he came. Duo came last, Heero's head on his shoulder, one hand tight in Trowa's hair, the other clutching Heero's hip, cock thrust hard into him, crying out and then panting.

Slowly, Trowa stood, swallowing, licking Heero's lip and then kissing him. He kissed Duo next, hand sliding through the unbound hair, then smiled, shyly.

"Are you sure?" He asked them, voice soft and tentative. Heero snorted, grinning a bit, exchanging a quick look with Duo.

"We're sure," Heero's voice was firm.

"100%" Duo laughed, affectionately, stroking his hands over his lovers. "All we want for Christmas is you."


End file.
